Peter Griffin
Peter is an Assist Trophy in Lawl X. When summoned, he dances while he sings "Surfin' Bird". He doesn't do anything else. However, Peter's dance lasts the entire match, so any other assist trophy can't be used. Entrance Falling From A Building Peter falls down likely from a building and survives Special AttacksEdit Neutral B - Gravitational Orbit Holding B, Peter suddenly forces any object thrown or shot at him to go into a bizarrely unexplained orbit. There can be a limit of 6 objects in orbit. Press B to shoot the one that orbits to the front of Peter. You can also hold B when it's in front to grab it and throw it in the direction you choose with the analog stick. If any food is in Peter's gravitational orbit, he'll eat it instead of throw it. Side B - Flame Fart Peter gets out a lighter, holds it up to his exposed ass, and farts out a fireball. The fireball is of course your basic everyday projectile. If you charge up the attack, you can inflict a flatuent torch. This flatulent torch can help melt frozen teammates. The melted ice will then obviously become water, which will then become a slip trap that unfortunately effects everybody, even Peter. Up B - Live Freezeframe Peter jumps up and does a stereotypical freezeframe. He can punch anyone out of the way during the jump like Mario and Luigi's super jump-punch. For 10 seconds in the air, he's frozen in place. During this, you can choose a direction to make him fart-dash in by moving the analog stick in the direction you desire. If he reaches the edge of a platform, he'll grab onto it instead of be in his freezeframe. Down B - Drinking Beer Peter takes out a bottle of beer. As he drinks it, he replenishes health. There is a limit to drinking it all in one go. If you reach the limit or are not yet near it, Peter throws the bottle. When the bottle hits the ground, it becomes a spike trap similar to CD-i Link's Water of Life jug when it hits the ground. There can only be 2 busted beers on the ground at a time. If you exceed the limit, Peter pukes and then falls over. The puke will become a slip trap. Final Smash - New Year's End A plasma TV shows a ball dropping for New Year's Day 2000. Everyone watches it and then Peter says "This is it." He then runs screaming in a bunker that appeared out of nowhere. There will be a countdown of 5 seconds for the opponents. Anyone who's not in gets bombed. After the bombing, rather than the stage changing, it is instead in a state of ruins, even with some stuff left obliterated like some fall-through platforms. There is of course a limit depending on the number of players there are: * 8 players: Room for 6 * 7 players: Room for 5 * 6 players: Room for 4 * 5 players: Room for 3 * 4 players: Room for 2 * 3 players: Room for 1 * 2 players: No room, no countdown KOSFX KOSFX1: "Holy crap!" KOSFX2: *shocked scream* Star KOSFX: "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: "Roadhouse." Dn: "If there was a stupid and ugly contest, you'd all win!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "That's just been revoked!" 2. dances in front of inflatable arm-waving tubemen 3. "Oh, life is sweet again!" 4. (vs. Homer Simpson) "Ha! We beat you to it!" 5. (vs. SpongeBob SquarePants) *laughs* "SpongeBob." 6. (vs. Hank Hill) *laughs* "Propane." Failure/Clap: Bruised leg Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: punch, punch, kick Dash Attack: Hurricane Kick Smash Attacks * Sd: Hadouken * Up: Peter Uppercut * Dn: Indigestion Tilt Attacks * Sd: Power Headbutt * Up: Pistol * Dn: Kick Aerial Attacks * N-Air: Bird Attack * F-Air: Flying Kick * B-Air: Over-the-Shoulder Punch * U-Air: Solo's Blaster * D-Air: Jetpack Throws * Grab: By the Collar * Pummel: Punch in the Face * Forward: Firecracker * Back: Shoulder Throw * Up: You're Driving the Car * Down: 1930s Safe Misc. * Ledge Attack: Punch Away * 100% Ledge Attack: Roadhouse Kick * Ground Attack: Back Up to Bat * Trip Attack: Slap Away Snake Codec TBA Character Description Peter Löwenbräu Griffin Sr. is the protagonist of the show and title character. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. He was, however, born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. According to "I Dream of Jesus", Peter attended Providence High School. Together, Peter and Lois have three children: Chris, Meg, and Stewie. After a mix up at a sperm bank, Peter also became the biological father of Bertram. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr. who died when Peter shook him too much as revealed in "The Juice Is Loose". Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. In The Real Live Griffins he was portrayed by Tom Arnold. Peter's age comes into question in "Baby, You Knock Me Out". Peter should turn 44 but no age is identified in the episode. In "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", Lois says that he's 43. Lois does say that she is 42 at this time, which would match the age difference stated in "Let's Go to the Hop" and ignore their both being 18 in "Meet the Quagmires". Lois herself would later turn 43 in "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell". Classic Mode TBA Role In SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes * White Shirt, Green Pants, Brown Shoes & Hair (Normal, Green) * White Shirt, Red Pants, Dark Red Shoes (Red) * White Shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Shoes, Square-Frame Glasses (Blue, also resembles Hank Hill) * 100% Golden (Yellow) * Black Hooded Robe * White Shirt (w/ pens in the pocket), Khakis, Brown Shoes (similar appearance to AVGN) * White Shirt, Gray Pants, Dark Gray-to-Black Shoes Victory Theme Family Guy Theme Song, extended Relic Beer Stage Drunken Clam, The Trivia TBA Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Assist Trophies Category:Father Category:Family Guy Category:FOX Category:Male Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Heros Category:Fat Category:Adult Category:Adult Swim Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl X) Category:People with Family Problems Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Shawn Barba Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Glasses Category:Stupid Characters Category:People who became The Grim Reaper Category:Playable Characters Category:Drunk Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Dancer Category:People Who Can't Be Touched Category:Assist Trophies who deserve a Promotion Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Beer drinker Category:Characters that have survived almost certain death Category:Meme Legend